A recipe for Foul Company
by Conjure Lass
Summary: Poor Draco! He just wants to be left alone! To bad Potter has other ideas! Slash HPDM
1. I just want your ass

DISCLAIMER #1: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the aforementioned character. Please do not sue me, as I have no money whatsoever.  
  
DISCLAIMER #2: This story will eventually contain SLASH (HP/DM). If you don't like SLASH then please leave now. *Points to the door* You have been warned.so NO FLAMING!!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at slash and I am having such a good time! It is rated R for language and future sexual content. Please Read and Review as it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
NOW.ON WITH THE FIC.!!!  
  
A RECIPE FOR FOUL COMPANY  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
*DRACO POV*  
  
Sixth year had come and gone without much fuss.over Draco anyway. Of course, there had been the usual parade over that worthless piece of filth Potter, but Draco had started to simply accept the fact that Potter was an attention whore. Now that seventh year was in its beginning, he hoped that the Dark Lord would simply dispose of the scarhead, but no matter what, Potter would not be an issue by the end of the year.  
  
"At least I hope not." he muttered to himself, leaning his head back onto the wall behind him.  
  
For a moment he almost felt like going out of his compartment to make mischief, but the urge for peace and quiet overwhelmed him, and he closed his storm cloud gray eyes against the blaring sunlight.  
  
"Draco!" he heard a female voice say suddenly, "you didn't send me an owl all summer!"  
  
He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Pansy was standing right above him, glaring at him with her piggy eyes bugging out of her piggy face. Why had he slept with her again? Oh, yes, because he had been horny and she'd had her legs open. Why did she suddenly assume that because they'd had sex once that he'd do it again?  
  
His blond eyebrows coming together with his frustration he said, "Pansy, think of yourself as a flower and me as a hungry bee. I have visited your bloom and taken your pollen. Now, you must whither and die as winter comes." he paused for a moment, a cruel smile playing on his lips, ".and its going to be a LONG winter."  
  
"You are," she began, her voice getting higher with every word, "the most filthy, disgusting, mean-spirited, heartless man I know."  
  
Draco smiled again and softly said, "Then why do you want me so bad?"  
  
One unintelligible outcry and many quick footsteps later; Draco was alone. Ah, bliss. He had always hated the ride on the Hogwarts express. Annoyingly loud students packed in a train for hours had always been a recipe for foul company. He would have much preferred to be alone, or perhaps to just have his own car.  
  
"What are you pouting about, Dragon?" Draco heard from the door.  
  
Opening his eyes, he stared for a moment. Blaise Zabini was hardly worth a quick response, and Draco was still to busy collecting his thoughts to bother being hasty.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco yawned, stretching his arms above his head until his shirt rode halfway up his belly. Teasing Zabini sexually was one of Draco's favorite hobbies. "Did you say something Zabini? All I heard was a light buzzing."  
  
Zabini's face suddenly split into a smile. Draco had always wondered why Blaise seemed to enjoy being tormented, but had never been curious enough to ask.  
  
"Oh Draco, you say the sweetest things," Blaise said, sitting down next to Draco. "Actually, I asked what you were pouting about."  
  
But Draco only smiled, closing his eyes in a silent refusal of the question. Useless person, useless question, not worth an answer.  
  
"Oh," Zabini added happily, though with a bit more scorn, "you know, I heard that Potter got a personal escort this year to school! I mean, he must be the most influential wizard of our time."  
  
Trying not to, but listening anyway, Draco started to feel it again. That white hot anger that spread from his face to his toes while pausing at certain areas in between to linger. Though Draco wasn't quite sure about the lingering areas he was sure about the anger. What made him so special? What made others fawn upon him like a newborn infants first smile?  
  
"Enough Zabini." Draco muttered  
  
"In fact," Blaise continued, his voice becoming overtly snide, "he must be the most famous."  
  
"Enough." Draco said, louder this time.  
  
".the most respected."  
  
"Stop Blaise."  
  
".not to mention the MOST handsome." Blaise continued, undaunted.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco spat, sitting up sharply. "Not another word, worm. You know I can't stand.that I despise.that I LOATHE.!"  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter." Draco finished. But something wasn't quite right. The voice that had said the name hadn't been Zabini's. In fact it had sounded a lot like.  
  
"Potter.," he sneered, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Afternoon Malfoy," he said, running his hand through his messy hair and grinning wickedly. There stood the raven-haired boy that had thwarted this every attempt at triumph.  
  
"Come all the way down here without your bodyguards and cheering squad? Just to see me? I always knew you wanted my body, Potter, but this is just bold."  
  
"I'm not as timid as I used to be Malfoy," Harry said, leaning down over Draco and placing his arms on either side of Draco's head, effectively trapping him for the moment.  
  
Draco was suddenly eye to eye with someone he usually would only get close enough with to spit on. His breath smelled of peppermint and his eyes were like new spring grass. These were the sorts of things you only notice close up, and Draco still wasn't certain why he was noticing them at all.  
  
Smiling brightly, Harry reached forward to brush a stray hair from Draco's eye, only to wrap it around his finger and said, "Your hair is rather unkempt this year. Letting yourself go?"  
  
Draco had been growing his hair out for years, though it had just reached his shoulders. During his fourth and fifth years it had looked outrageously stupid, but he had been desirable all the same. He had thought about putting it back in a ponytail that morning, but he hadn't. Really.who was he trying to impress that wasn't impressed already?  
  
Pulling the hair from Potter's grasp, Draco quietly said, "If you're quite through fondling my hair, I'd like to be left alone. Don't you have some autographs to sign or something?"  
  
"Or something," came the breathy reply. "But I do have to be going."  
  
With that he pulled away, brushing his hand along Draco's thigh as he did. Draco couldn't help but wonder if that had been intentional or just a slip of the hand. Not wanting to ponder it further Draco leaned back again, closing his eyes to the whole situation.  
  
"Oh, and Draco?"  
  
"What is it, Stinky?" Draco spat.  
  
"In regards to me wanting your body.?"  
  
Draco went still, his eyes flying wide open.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly, making his green eyes sparkle with amusement and said, "I just mostly want your ass."  
  
With that parting shot he walked out the door, leaving one slack- jawed dragon and one Slytherin, doubled over with hysterical laughter.  
  
Authors Note: You like? I want to set up the plot slowly, while still leaving the audience wanting more. Please read and review if you like, and I will post more. 


	2. Of Dragons and Nude Photos

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Harry Potter or his friends.oh, and this is SLASH..Rated R SLASH..  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter Two: Of Dragons and Nude Photos  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
"I still can't believe it..!" Blaise said for probably the hundredth time. Ever since they'd gotten back from the start of term feast he'd been standing by the fire proclaiming his disbelief. And though Draco was beginning to get angry..he had to admit that he didn't quite believe it himself.  
  
Draco had gotten off of the train quickly that evening, not pausing to see if Potter was anywhere around. Yes, he was flustered, and yes, he was shocked. But was he going to let anyone know about said emotions? Hell, no!  
  
He had been just about to make it..he'd been so close to getting to the carriages without being noticed..when a silky voice came from behind.  
  
"Not trying to run away are you? I thought we might ride together to the castle..," came the voice. Draco didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He sounded close, almost close enough to touch if you reached back only a few inches. Why? Why was Draco being punished like this? Hadn't he always been a good boy?  
  
"Well," Draco began dryly, throwing himself into a carriage without looking back, "Potter, you're just going to have to ride with your little pep squad, because I am riding alone."  
  
Shutting the door with flourish, Draco smiled serenely to himself and sighed. No Potter, he thought to himself. No Blaise, no Pansy, no mudbloods, no one but him. Was his company so enthralling that everyone had to have a piece? He couldn't help that he'd been blessed with good looks, a great smile, and a stellar personality. Just luck, he thought to himself.  
  
Looking forward to a quiet, uneventful ride to the castle, he nearly choked on his own tongue when he heard that deep voice coming from a dark corner of the carriage. How?  
  
"That was rude, Malfoy," Potter said, finally sliding into the light. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me."  
  
Finally taking a good look at him, Draco gasped inwardly. Gone was the awkward, skinny, bespectacled young man that had walked away from Hogwarts the prior year. Here sat a vision in dark, charcoal black robes. Here sat a man with eyes that glittered like emeralds in the twilight. Here sat an Adonis, confident in himself as he leaned his head back to search Draco's reaction to his appearance. Here also sat a VERY embarrassed Draco..but lets not get into that.  
  
"Potter," Draco spat, trying his best to hide his eyes from the other man. Draco was well aware that when he was getting hot his eyes darkened to the point that they looked nearly black..why tell the whole world when you're getting horny?  
  
"If you intend to ride in this carriage..," he said, reaching for the handle, "then I do NOT."  
  
He had just put his hand on the carriage handle when he heard Potter whisper a spell into the air. Without warning, the doors were locked, and Draco found himself pinned to the wall by a dark boot.  
  
"Aww..don't go yet," Potter said, pulling his boot away. "What better place than this for privacy?" He slowly bent down at the waist, until his face was inches from Draco's. Potter didn't touch him, just breathed on him and whispered, "what better place than this for an..intimate..conversation?"  
  
Suddenly loosing his ability to be calm and collected, Draco jumped away, his voice going much higher than he expected. "I don't want to have an intimate ANYTHING with you, Potter!" He quickly backed away into a corner, nearly pulling his legs up before realizing how ridiculous that would look.  
  
The carriage finally began to move, making Draco's discomfort even greater. Oh, perfect, now he couldn't get out, and it was a good ten minutes before they got to the school. Someone could do a lot of damage in ten mintues.  
  
"Honestly, Potter," Draco said, finally regaining his cool. "If I'd known you'd wanted me so badly I would have given you a nude photograph. Maybe you could jack off to that instead of bothering me."  
  
Potter simply smiled, and nodded for a moment and then sat down. Draco was grateful for the respite, as he now had the unfortunate task of thinking of something cold to calm his aching arousal. Damn Potter, Draco thought nastily, stewing in his own anger. It would just figure that he'd suddenly get hot without Draco noticing.  
  
"I like nude photos," Potter said suddenly, looking thoughtful as he said so. "You know, you don't have your robes on. You might want to dress before we get to the castle."  
  
"OOOhhh no, Potter," Draco said, sitting up very straight. He KNEW where this was going. "This isn't some muggle romance novel. I'm not taking one piece of clothes off in front of you!"  
  
"May I do it then..?" Came the reply.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Out came Potter's bottom lip, pouting as though he'd been told his puppy died. Draco couldn't help it, he looked.  
  
"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco said, trying to sound reasonable. "Since when do you like men?" It had been common knowledge for years that Draco was into everything. If you had a pulse, didn't have any diseases, and were interested in a few hours of absolute bliss..well, Draco was your man.  
  
"Well, first out, I'm not playing," Potter began. He was slowly reaching to the dark corner he'd come from. When his arm came back from the darkness his hand held a small leather pouch that he pulled some kind of muggle device from.  
  
"Second of all," he continued, playing with some round buttons on the device. "I've always liked guys."  
  
"And third," he held the machine up to his eye and smiled. "Pose for me Malfoy."  
  
"What," Draco, asked, his eyebrows coming together with confusion. He leaned closer to Potter for a second, trying to decide what the small black thing was. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like a camera, but wizarding cameras didn't look like that.  
  
"I'm holding you to your word. You said you'd give me a photograph. I've been taking pictures of my friends since this is our last journey to Hogwarts..,"  
  
"I will NOT..," Draco interrupted, sputtering a little. "..give you a nude photo..how dare..,"  
  
Potter laughed, his head thrown back. His laugh was a long, smooth sound that echoed and bounced off the walls of the carriage. Draco could see his neck, the smoothness of it. "Fine then! I'll take one with your clothes on..it would ruin the surprise for me if I saw you naked now anyway."  
  
"You..," Draco said, so furious that he couldn't seem to get out a whole sentence. "Not..see..nude..me! You..NEVER!"  
  
"I'll leave you alone.." Potter said, grinning and cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"Alone?" Draco answered.  
  
"Yes, alone. Will that please you?"  
  
Draco thought about that for a second. It was either let Potter take his little picture or let Potter bother him for the rest of the year. Swallowing his pride (which was difficult) he slowly said.  
  
"Very well..," he said, getting louder "but be quick about it..!"  
  
"All right, but you're going to have to pose..," Potter said, motioning Draco to the middle of the seat.  
  
Slowly Draco moved, until he sat with his legs crossed and his eyes fixed out the window. Potter had damn well better be satisfied, because this was the only pose he was going to get!  
  
Draco saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye, which he assumed was the camera. He had been about to move when without warning Potter began yelling, "Oh, yeah, that's incredible. Yeah, that's how I like it!"  
  
"Wha..," Draco said, fury boiling up in him.  
  
Suddenly, before he knew what had happened, the door to the carriage flew open, and there stood Zabini, gaping at the two of them like a fish. How long had they been stopped? How long had Zabini been standing there?  
  
"That was great Malfoy," Potter said, jumping out of the carriage, camera in tow. "We'll get together again..soon.." With that he walked off, glancing back only long enough to smile at Draco and wave the camera at him.  
  
Draco could hardly look at Zabini. In fact, he DIDN'T look at Zabini until he heard a soft chuckling that turned into the loudest laughter Draco thought he'd ever heard come from the Slytherin.  
  
Once again, Potter had left one Slytherin, doubled over with laughter. Only this time, he hadn't left Draco slack-jawed..he'd left him angry. Dragons have awful tempers.. 


	3. Rolling the Dice

Disclaimer yet again: I don't own these characters, but I am having an awfully good time with them.  
  
Authors Note: I have decided to keep it in Draco's point of view after receiving many nice reviews. In addition, thank everyone who has reviewed thus far..i am totally blown away by all of them. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter Three: Rolling the Dice  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco turned in bed for what seemed the hundredth time. Sleep had eluded him all night long, only to leave him with the burning question. How in the world could Draco Malfoy be behaving this way? How was Potter humiliating him time and time again, only to have Draco do nothing? How was this happening?  
  
"Fuck," he said, flinging the covers from his body. Even if he hadn't been plagued with endless questions in his mind, he wouldn't have been asleep anyway. Zabini was snoring so loudly that any attempt at sleep would have been thwarted.  
  
Walking over to Zabini's bed, Draco poked him hard on the side of the head. "Stop snoring you useless piece of waste..," he whispered, poking hard with each word.  
  
"Merlin," Blaise said, sputtering awake. "Why don't you just go masturbate to Potter somewhere and leave me alone..I'm not interested in your body right now."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he thought of all the wicked things he could do to the drowsy Slytherin. But, thinking it through sensibly, it wouldn't do to take out his anger on the wrong person. No..it would only do to take it out on Potter.  
  
Throwing on his clothes, Draco left his common room quickly, careful not to cause too much noise. He was still a prefect, but that wouldn't keep him from getting into trouble if a professor caught him wandering the hallways at two in the morning.  
  
Draco's mind was working at such a quick pace that he was hardly aware of where he was walking to. It was only when he saw the picture of the Fat Lady hanging there half asleep that he came to a realization of his intentions. He would sneak into that common room and take care of this nagging dilemma. Potter wouldn't bother him anymore.  
  
But how to accomplish this feat of daring? The painting was certainly not going to let him in, and he hardly thought that anyone else was going to open the door so that he could sneak in. What to do?  
  
"My, my, my..," Draco heard from behind him, whirling to see where the voice had come from. "You are certainly out late this evening. Looking for something?"  
  
And there was Potter. Again. Only this time his appearance was much worse than Draco could have imagined. Deep green pajama pants graced his slender form while his chest remained bare..Merlin, was it getting hot in the hallway?  
  
Balling his hands into fists, Draco screamed inwardly. How was this possible?! How did he keep doing it? How was Draco supposed to have the upper hand if Potter kept sneaking up like that? But he wouldn't give in this time..oh, no, this time would be different.  
  
Potter took two slow steps forward, but stopped as Draco began to speak. "I'm surprised you're out alone. I would have thought you'd be in bed crying for your dead mudblood mum. Or perhaps the thought of me has you so hot and bothered that you needed a shower. Don't feel too bad Potter..i have that effect on everyone."  
  
Draco began to step forward, making his movements as liquid as possible. Over the years, Draco had perfected the way his body moved to gain the most reaction from those he desired. He had always been the hunter not the hunted, and it was a matter of personal pride to Draco that Potter know the score.  
  
Draco continued moving towards the half-naked vision with slow ease until he was only inches from his face. Being this close you could see the soft glimmer of green that sparkled from the Gryffindor's eyes.  
  
"What is your fascination with me?" Draco whispered.  
  
He had planned to keep talking..he had planned on being clever and witty..but he was suddenly speechless. Potter's hand had reached out without warning, pulling Draco so close to Potter's face that he could see each eyelash.  
  
"If you don't want to lose that hand..," Draco growled, feeling the anger bubble up in his chest. "..then I would suggest removing it."  
  
"Ohhh," Potter pouted, "but it's such a lovely fabric. So soft.."  
  
As Potter said 'soft' he leaned into Draco's face, his breath fluttering against Draco's cheeks.  
  
"By Merlin, Potter," Draco said, wrinkling his nose, "they call me a dragon, but that name should really belong to you with breath like that."  
  
Draco had a moment of brief satisfaction as Potter pulled away slightly, his eyebrows coming together as he thought about his breath. In all reality Potter's breath was fine, but Draco was going for anything he could get to make Potter back off..desperate times and all that.  
  
"Little liar," Potter whispered, his voice breathy and low as he turned back to Draco.  
  
"Me? Lie? Now..we've known each other for a long time and have you ever known me to LIE?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..," Draco, sputtered, "that's besides the point.."  
  
The hand that had been holding his shirt was suddenly moving upwards..up to the neck where it stopped. Small waves of tension moved from Draco's neck to crotch, nearly making heat creep up to his cheeks. Nearly..but he beat it back.  
  
"You know what happens to bad boys who lie, don't you?" Potter said, his hand gently massaging the back of Draco's neck. Shouldn't he be saying, 'No'? Shouldn't he be protesting?  
  
"In my experience," Draco said, his voice deeper than he would have liked, "nothing happens to people who lie. They go about their business and continue to be liars. But what would you know..being as perfect as you are."  
  
"Wrong again, my blond god.." Potter said, "Liars in fact.."  
  
The grip on Draco's neck was suddenly vice tight, and the look in Potter's eyes had gone from sexual to cold. Even Potter's voice was different as he finished, "..get exactly what they deserve."  
  
Draco was about to struggle when he realized that Potter had taken his wand from the waistband of his pants and was now pointing it securely at Draco's head. What the??  
  
The lust returned to Potter's eyes as he leaned so close to Draco's mouth that their lips nearly touched and whispered, "I've waited for this moment. I've wanted it since the beginning of 6th year..and I've been sooo patient."  
  
"Get the fuck away from me," Draco began, careful not to raise his voice too much. Potter may have been armed, but Draco wasn't. Stupid as it was, his wand was sitting in the drawer next to his bed. That's where Draco should have stayed.  
  
"No. Tonight we play. My rules. You're the prize."  
  
Turning Draco away from him Potter moved up behind him and pointed his wand into Draco's back. He was so close that Draco could feel the heat coming from the other man's chest. So close that he could feel Potter's arousal pushing against his ass.  
  
Potter laughed softly as Draco crossed his arms in front of him, determined not to give any response. He didn't even speak when he was lead down the hall and up a flight of steps. This was a disaster for the time being, but if he could get Potter off balance..well..this may be Potter's game, but Draco was going to roll the Dice.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm not telling..i'll just let you figure it out," Potter said, rubbing his wands tip down Draco's back until it rested on the small of his back.  
  
Draco suddenly had the feeling that Potter was staring at his ass. He could hear Zabini laughing already.  
  
Authors Note: Ooohh..i wasn't expecting Harry to be so devious, but that's the way he came out. I enjoyed writing this chapter..what you all think? 


	4. Capturing Beauty

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own them.  
  
Authors Note: I did NOT like Chapter 3. In all reality I seriously thought about deleting it and writing it over. I appreciate everyone who reviewed it though. Chapter 4 is going to be a hell of a lot better.  
  
Authors Note #2: For all of you who are wondering when I'm finally going to get on with it (you know, the slashy goodness) we're going to see some of it in chapter 4.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: CAPTURING BEAUTY  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco was being led down a dark hallway into an area of the school that he normally never visited. Everything suddenly seemed unfamiliar, and even though Draco tried he couldn't seem to make sense of his surroundings.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he peered at Potter. The deep shadows that shrouded the hallway were being caught one by one in Potter's face. One moment Draco would be able to see his lips, then the next they would be gone. But the eyes always remained..those green eyes that stood out against shadow and darkness. It was like they were lit from behind, and that fire within never went out.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Draco said, taking his eyes from Potter. "Because I'm amused for the time being, but eventually your company is going to bore me."  
  
Draco had expected some sort of response to his comment, but instead he received silence. It was a silence so deep that he could hear his bare feet scraping along the cold stone floors. It was so quiet that the sound of his and Potter's breathing seemed to fill up the empty space between them. Uncomfortable. Tense. Charged.  
  
"I'll admit..i didn't like you at first..," said Potter suddenly, the silence shattering as he did. Draco inhaled sharply as Potter continued, "But then, one day in the Great Hall..i looked at you. Really looked at you."  
  
Draco let his breath out slowly, feeling his abdomen tighten up as he did. Potter was perilously close to his ear, his voice coming out in hushed whispers. The soft brush of hot wind against Draco's earlobe was maddening, and it was suddenly hard not to respond. A lot of things were suddenly hard.  
  
"Is this going to be over soon?" Draco said, pulling his head away from Potter's mouth. "Because you're about as seductive as my grandmother. Honestly, where did you get some of these lines..that mudblood, Granger's, romance novels?"  
  
Without warning, Potter's arm shot across Draco's stomach, stopping their progress through the hallways. Not that it particularly mattered if they stopped since Draco had absolutely no idea where they were going.  
  
"Do you really want it to be over?" Potter said slowly, his fingers tracing lines on Draco's shirt. "Do you want it to be over before we even get to the good parts? I always took you for someone who didn't stop till he was satisfied."  
  
Draco's gray eyes were closed, and if he could have managed it he would have closed his ears too. He was frustrated, and needed to take care of the problem before class in the morning. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Potter's fingers, gentle as feathers, grazing the waistband of his pants. No, no..that was going too far.  
  
Having finally had enough, Draco turned around quickly, his dark eyes flashing with his anger and arousal. To his dismay, Potter's fingers only went further down the waistband as Draco said, "I never stop till satiated.." He leaned into Potter's face, letting the soft fingers that were already down his pants graze Draco's pubic hair and whispered, "But you would never satisfy my desires. You're too inexperienced..too..inadequate."  
  
Placing his fingers around Potter's wrist, Draco slowly pulled the other boy's fingers from his pants, making sure to let those digits feel every inch of silky skin as they left.  
  
"No Malfoy," Potter said, gently smiling as he dug his fingernails into Draco's skin, "I think you're going to be the one who is going to discover how inexperienced he is."  
  
Draco was suddenly struck with the fact that Potter wasn't looking at him anymore. He was staring at an old wooden doorway that looked as though it hadn't been used in years. What the hell could possibly be in there?  
  
"Inside, Malfoy." Potter said as the door creaked open, a small threat in his voice. If there was anything that Draco understood in this world it was survival, and disobeying someone who had a wand pointed at you was a sure way NOT to survive.  
  
Draco walked in warily, trying to scan the room for traps or anything else that might be dangerous. But there was only a worn and tattered chair with some kind of stand in front of it. Bright moonlight was spilling into the room from all directions, making it difficult to tell just how big the room actually was. It could have gone on forever and Draco would never have known.  
  
"What is thi..," Draco began, but was stopped at the sound of the slamming door and grinding lock.  
  
"This," Potter said, gliding across the floor as the light played games with the contours of his chest. "This is my studio. I capture people here."  
  
"Capture?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Draco growled, stepping towards Potter, yet still staring at his chest. It was hard to be angry while your body was screaming for release. "I'm through with being yanked around by you."  
  
"But I haven't yanked anything yet.."  
  
"Enough," Draco spat, finally giving into his anger. Rushing up to Potter, he smiled inwardly as a loud grunt came from Potter's mouth as he was slammed onto the floor.  
  
"Now let me out of here. I'm not afraid to beat you senseless..now Potter.."  
  
Draco had expected Potter to be upset..he had expected him to retaliate. What he hadn't expected was for Potter to enjoy being roughed up. But there he was, pulling himself up off of the floor as he licked his lips of the blood that had come from his fall.  
  
"You can't leave. Not until you give me what you promised," Potter said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I didn't promise you shit!"  
  
"Oh but you did.." Potter whispered, coming close to Draco's face again. But Draco wasn't moving..he was too proud to show any real fear. This whole situation was beginning to wear on his defenses, and Draco wasn't sure just how much more he could take before he finished without ever even touching it.  
  
"You told me you'd give me something to masturbate to. And I'm holding you to it." Potter's lip was still bleeding as he ran a hand down his own chest, Draco's eyes moving with that hand as it passed over Potter's crotch to scratch his own hips.  
  
"I can't stand it you realize," Potter whispered, his voice straining and pained. "Imagining your naked body night after night..jacking myself off every time. I won't stand it anymore."  
  
Motioning towards the stand, Potter smiled and said, "That's why you're here. I'm going to see you naked. I want to capture you."  
  
With each word Draco seemed to fall further and further into doubt. This was so unlike him..so unlike the person he thought he was. His body shouldn't be reacting like this. He shouldn't even be considering what he was considering.  
  
Finally realizing what it was that he'd been brought to this place to do, Draco said, "So you want another picture..a nude photograph? There's nothing you could give me that would convince me to do it. I knew you were a pathetic person Potter, but I never conceived that you were so desperate."  
  
Giving Draco his back, Potter spoke over his shoulder and said, "You'll do it."  
  
"I will? You half-wit..how dare you presume to tell me what I will and won't do."  
  
"You'll do it because you want to..because deep inside this is thrilling you." Potter turned abruptly around, gliding towards Draco with practiced ease. Was that true? Did Draco actually want to do it? Was this really exciting? His mind was screaming no, but his body.. treacherous thing..it answered the questions for him.  
  
"If I do this.." Draco whispered, pulling his shirt up over his head. But he didn't say any more. He was going to do it. Sliding his pants down his trim hips, he mentally detached himself from the moment. This was his body's decision, and that was the only thing that was going to be satisfied tonight.  
  
"If you do it?" Potter said, his green eyes wandering along Draco's hipbone. "It looks like you ARE doing it. Don't worry..this'll be our little secret."  
  
Draco nodded his agreement to that statement, all the while thinking of what he was going to do to the raven-haired man. By the end of the evening Draco was going to satiate this craving. By the end of the night, Potter was going to slake the dragon's lust.  
  
Feeling the cold air that danced around his naked body, Draco gently sat down on the worn chair. The feel of the rough fabric on his bare ass sent an odd thrill through his back. That's when he looked up at Potter and smiled. The emerald-eyed man was speechless, eyes wide as he attempted to speak. This was the effect Draco had on everyone..it was nothing new.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Authors Note: I feel that this chapter is much better than the last. I enjoyed writing Draco in this, and I feel as though he's gained some footing. Harry still has the upper hand, but Draco has some leverage now. R&R if you like! 


	5. Late Night Stroll

DISCLAIMER: YEAH, YEAH, YOU KNOW WHATS COMING NEXT. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. I AM BROKE...NO NEED TO SUE ME.  
  
DISCLAIMER #2: THIS IS SLASHY GOODNESS. IF YOU DON'T ENJOY IT...DON'T READ IT. IT'S THAT SIMPLE.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN SO DAMN LAZY ABOUT UPDATTING. I'VE BEEN CREATIVELY SAPPED LATELY...BUT I THINK IT'S TIME FOR AN UPDATE IN THE SITUATION. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY WORK!  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco was beginning to get cold as he watched Potter fidget with his camera. How much time did he have to waste waiting for him to take a few pictures? Why was he even allowing Potter to film him? Better not to ask, lest you'll get an honest answer. It was quite the dilemma...but while he didn't really want to admit it, part of his personality was enjoying itself. He wasn't sure which part, but when he saw that Potter's hands were shaking so badly that he was hardly able to work on the delicate camera that sat in front of him, Draco had to laugh inwardly. It was precious.  
  
"Nervous, Potter?" Draco said, his voice nearly a purr. The feel of the scratchy cloth beneath his bare ass was beginning to turn him on as it rubbed and burned his skin. As he licked his dry lips, he watched the Gryffindor's pants began to fit a bit more snugly at the sound of his voice and the sight of his tongue. My, my...one could only wonder what he was thinking about.  
  
"I thought you would be enjoying yourself more than this," Draco whispered as he listened to his voice bounce off of the stone around him.  
  
Suddenly regaining his composure, Potter stood up fully and began to walk towards the chair that Draco sat in. At first Draco tried not to look at the growing erection parading itself towards him, but eventually he had to give in. It seemed nice enough, but he was rather certain that Potter wouldn't know what the hell to do with it. Not that Draco would ever want to find out anything about what was in Potter's pants. There were plenty of willing partners out there, and the Gryffindor wasn't going to be one of them.  
  
"You don't know me well enough to know whether or not I'm enjoying myself," Potter said, grinning as he walked back towards Draco. He had lit the torches on the wall a few minutes earlier and the soft light was bouncing off of his cheekbones...making his eyes stand out again. If you never noticed anything else about the raven-haired boy, you would always notice those eyes.  
  
As Potter reached him on the other side of the room, he leaned down, one arm on either side of Draco's body. Potter's bottom lip was beginning to swell from when Draco had thrown him to the floor, and in a random moment of emotion that he didn't quite understand, he almost wanted to touch it. Almost wanted to give comfort. What was wrong with him?  
  
"What are you staring at dragon? Do I have your attention yet?" Potter said, flashing a smile of pure white that stood out in the semi- darkness. How on earth had he gotten his teeth so pearly white? Why was Draco even thinking about his teeth in a moment like this?  
  
Potter was so close at this point that Draco could smell the soft scent of cinnamon that came from his mouth as he spoke. It was the sort of smell that reminded him of autumn...reminded him of the sort of home that he hadn't ever had. What was it about sitting naked in a room with another man that made Draco contemplate his life? Probably the surge of hormones...yeah, that was it.  
  
"I was hardly staring at you golden-boy. I was staring at your fat lip...its rather unattractive. Purple isn't your color," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. He would have spoken a little bit more loudly, but Potter had taken to grabbing his arm.  
  
"Are you touching me Potter? I didn't know you liked to play so rough...though I'd take your hands off me if I were you."  
  
"You know," Potter said, coming perilously close to Draco's lips, "that isn't what you want. Your body is giving you away."  
  
It was in this moment that Draco looked down at himself to see that his body had indeed betrayed him. Cursing his lack of self-control, he tried to think of something disgusting or cold to calm himself down. Ice cubes...snow...Professor Dumbledore jerking himself off...yep that had done it.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!!!"  
  
A wide smile spread across Potter's face as he put a cold hand on either thigh and spread Draco's legs to the point that he thought he might become off balance. Draco's eyes narrowed as he attempted to put his legs back together. He could feel his thigh muscles straining against Potter's arms, and he was giving it everything he had, but couldn't break the Gryffindor's grip. Apparently Potter was stronger than he looked.  
  
"How DARE you! I won't throw my legs open for you like some whore!" Draco yelled, wishing there wasn't a silencing spell on the room, but knowing that there was. Otherwise he would have called for help...maybe...  
  
"Don't concern yourself," Potter said, running his hand up Draco's thigh. "I'm not going to rape you. I just want your legs spread for the picture. Jumping to conclusions just a bit aren't we?"  
  
"It's would be just like you to be so pathetic that you'd have to force yourself on someone. I was just coming to the obvious conclusion." Draco spat, feeling his face get hot with his anger and slight embarrassment. He had forgotten for a moment that he was being photographed...how embarrassing.  
  
"Now just put your arm here," he continued, seeming to ignore Draco's comments. A few minutes later, Draco was ready for his photograph; legs spread wide while he leaned back in the chair with one arm behind his head. He had to admit that he probably looked ravishing. This would be the sort of picture that made people come on sight.  
  
"Lovely," Potter murmured appreciatively, camera flash sending shadows all over the room as the bursts of light bounced off of Draco's pale skin. Every few bursts, Draco would squint and try to see Potter's face, but every time he was disappointed.  
  
Without warning, the flashes stopped, and Draco (his eyes being closed) began to wonder if Potter had finished his little pet project. His curiosity was rewarded a moment later when he heard the gentle rustling of fabric and felt movement in the room.  
  
Opening his eyes, Draco felt his breath come out in a deep sigh as he watched a now, nude, Harry Potter walk towards him. At this point Draco doubted that even the thought of a masturbating Dumbledore would stop the erection that forced his legs apart. Damn treacherous body! What was a horny dragon to do?  
  
"I thought you might want a better view of what you've been staring at all night long," he murmured, falling to his knees in front of Draco's chair. Fantasies flowed through Draco's mind as he grinned down at the nude man below him. So many possibilities...  
  
Raising one eyebrow, his grin spread even more evilly across his face as he said, "Staring I may have been...but I've just never seen anything so small in all my life...it's more like a freak show attraction than an object of attraction."  
  
Without warning, Potter's hand reached out towards Draco's thigh, gently brushing through the pale hair that was a mere dusting across his skin. He wasn't trying to go any higher (though some dirty part of Draco was hoping he would)...instead he was taking little sections of blond hair in his fingers and pulling. Pulling hard.  
  
Inhaling sharply, Draco pulled his hand back and roughly backhanded Potter across the cheek. "Ow! You cunt!" Potter rocked backwards for a moment, and then gave a sort of half-grin.  
  
"I don't have a cunt...which my lack of clothing should have demonstrated to you," Potter said, finally taking his fingers off of Draco's leg hair. One wouldn't think that pulling a person's leg hair would hurt, but it really did.  
  
Deciding he'd had enough physical and mental tormenting for the evening, Draco stood up and grabbed his clothing off of the floor. Potter was still on his knees, watching closely as the Slytherin pulled his pants over his slim hips. He was going to leave him like that...leave him with a throbbing dick kneeling on the floor. It was only fair. It was only right...this was Draco Malfoy he'd been fucking with all night.  
  
"If we're quite through, I'll be going...," Draco said, putting his hand on the door handle.  
  
He would have pulled the door open. He would have gone back to his common room. He would have been safely tucked away in bed after a cold shower. As it stood he suddenly found himself eye to eye with the boy that had been his nemesis for seven years. The boy who had made his life miserable and humiliated him over and over.  
  
He wanted to look away, but Potter's steady gaze made his breath come in rapid pants and his pulse speed up. The lion's lips were so very close...close enough to do any number of wicked things. Though he tried with all his might, he was frozen in place...and had no idea why. It seemed as though they stared at each other forever...green into gray...before Potter finally spoke.  
  
"You're slipping."  
  
"The only place I slip is between someone's legs...," Draco said, his voice unnervingly low.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Potter said, opening the door. As he walked through the now open door, Draco heard Potter's parting shot.  
  
"Yet."  
  
Once more, he'd left Draco open-mouthed. Once more he'd gotten Draco's body to react without his mind's permission! As Draco walked through the halls back to his dorm, he could only be grateful that Zabini hadn't been there to witness his humiliation.  
  
But as luck would have it, just before he spoke the password to get into the dungeons, he had a wonderful realization. Potter had left the room naked...he'd had to wander through the halls of Hogwarts with no clothes to humiliate Draco. How precious. Here was hoping someone was out for a late night stroll.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I rather enjoyed writing this chapter as it had a lot of sexual tension (though no resolution...yet). I hope this was worth the wait for my readers. Don't worry, chapter six is already half finished and I guarantee it will be rather steamy. Please R&R if you enjoyed yourself! Thanks...Conjure. 


End file.
